iBeat the Heat My Own Version
by EstefyO
Summary: I'm really excited about the upcoming iCarly episode, called iBeat the Heat, so I decided to make my own version :D Story better than summary :D Seddie! :D its fixed now :D
1. She didnt Believe me

**iBeat the Heat My version**

Hi! I'm really excited about the upcoming iCarly episode, called iBeat the Heat, so I decided to make my own version :D We all know that there aren't so many things known about this episode, I don't really know so much but it's really anticipated my Seddiers like me :D

This is my FIRST FANFIC/STORY EVER! So people please DON'T BE MEAN and REVIEW ;D

So I'm gonna stop talking, and there is enjoy: D

**I don't own iCarly, its property of Dan Schneider. I wish I own it but some dreams just doesn't come true ;)**

**Carly's POV:**

**| Spencer is in the living room next to the A/C when Carly goes downstairs |**

I went downstairs to get Sam an ice cream (well she's my best friend, best friends give each other ice creams right) and I found Spencer making something with the A/C.

I asked him what he was doing and he said "Just here fixing the A/C" hmm... The A/C wasn't broken.

"Yeah wasn't" he said, what happened? I questioned in a suspicious way.

He didn't seem to want or going to answer me but then he did, "Well… I was there making an awesome new purple pig sculpture when Griffin came, and told me that he need a hammer but I was using it! So we started to fight and accidentally we hit the A/C with my hammer.

(Purple pig sculpture?) Well that explained why is so hot here, everything was fine but I looked someone that I didn't think that I was going to look in a very long time.

Griffin! I yelled.

"What excited to see me" he said with a devilish smile on his face.

What are you doing here? I said.

Spencer looked at me with a please calm down face, and then he said "let me explain you",

Explain what? Why is he here? Make him go! (I had a tantrum).

Spencer Screamed: WE ARE STUCK HERE! then everything was silently, what? I asked.

Then he told me "well I told you about the all thing about the A/C yeah? Hmm there's another part too"

Well tell me! I said with my voice a little less anger.

"With the A/C broken the doors and windows are really hot to open, they might expanded or something weird but they just don't open".

I was in shock I can't believe it!

I heard Sam and Freddie coming downstairs.

**Sam´s POV **

**|Upstairs|**

Oh why it's Carly being so slow I need my ice cream NOW! I'm going to get it by my own; I was about to going downstairs when Freduchini spoke

"Where are you going Sam? Carly said that we had to stay here to make the video for iCarly"

I'm just going to get an ice cream Freddork, I said.

"G I want one too I'm feeling like in a Sweerdsnuff nave"

(Freddork and his dorky stuff) what the heck it's a Soweirdstuff nave I said.

"First its Sweerdsnuff SWEERDSNUFF Nave he clarified and second it's a nave whose mission is to go the sun, the—I cuted him with an: I DON'T CARE and then I leave the iCarly Studio.

I went down stairs with Fredlumps behind me, I looked Carly and told her, we were waiting up but- I was cuted by Fredward, he said

"But I got tired of Sam"

I'm tired of you since the first day I met you nub! I told him.

"Aww you can't live without me, admit you LOVE me" he said.

"I will love you when Spencer gets back to lawyer school" I said on a sarcastic tone and he replied me with a Nyehh and I made a Nyehh too like on that iCarly day.

**Freddie´s POV**

Oh man! Sam it's so annoying I don't even know why she is my friend!

I turned to my back to see Carly looking at Sam and me with an annoyed look, (it was scary).

"Don't you get the problem in here?" Carly said.

"Yeah I don't have an ice cream in my hand!" Sam said almost complaining and I just rolled my eyes.

"LOOK!" Carly yelled pointing to Griffin, wait Griffin? Griffin it's back!

Griffin waved his hand on the air saying hello.

Everybody was silent until Sam said "Ugh what are you doing here?"

Carly came to the other side of the room where Sam and I were she explained us what happened then another awkward silent came.

So...We are stuck here… I said breaking the silent.

Damn Sam said looking at me and I rolled my eyes as I always do, but what about the elevator Sam asked.

"Hmm good idea Sam" I complimented her but then I remember that Lewbert forced me to block it because it was dizzying him.

"Dumb Lewbert" Griffin said.

"Oh no! Cheez I have to live with you three nubs!" The princess Pucket said looking at Spencer, Griffin and me.

I'm not glad about living with you too I said but I'm happy about Carly I stared at Carly and smiled and she did the same (YAY).

Well at least I'm stuck with a beautiful girl the "Bad boy" said.

Carly isn't any more interested on him I thought.

Carly gave Griffin an annoyed look saying "OMG I'm over you Griffin". So Carly I thought.

Then this take a little weird change when Griffin clarified "I wasn't talking about you" then he walk next to Sam and said "I was talking about you" while looking at her.

I can't believe you said that! We both Sam and I said.

I have to admit that that was awkward.

I can't believe that that delinquenthas now a crush on Sam! Why Sam? There are millions of girls in the world but NO he had a crush with Sam, the Sam that is Carly's best friend, I'm not jealous well nobody said that but I'm not! She's my best friend and I care about her that's all.

**Griffin`s POV**

Well everybody - I said- I think that while we all live here together we should be fine, yeah?

Sure... Everybody Said.

"Hmm I think that I have to continue fixing the A/C, don't kill each other "Spencer said while he was walking away.

Yeah go! Carly said and do it fast! Sam said ending Carly's sentence.

Guys! We didn't make the iCarly video! C'mon!

Yup Freddie said while going upstairs with Carly leaving me alone with that blonde beauty.

I asked Sam if she still wanted that ice cream and I went to the kitchen.

"Nope" she answered then she said "Ham time" and went fridge into the kitchen with me.

Sam grabbed a big piece of ham and she was going to go upstairs but I take her wrist then she stopped so I asked her if we can talk and she answered me with an "about what?"

I explained her, "about, you; I, we" and I smirked getting closer to her.

Whoa Whoa! She said stopping me, there is no *we*.

Yeah! I told her and I really like you so I want that you and I become a *we*.

"What about your Pee Wee Babies I hate them as much or more that Carly do!" Sam said.

I told her that doesn't matter anymore get closer to Sam.

She looked confused we were like inches away from each other I thought I caught her!

But then the"tech boy" went downstairs and Sam break apart.

**Freddie's POV**

**|Upstairs|**

I followed Carly upstairs and we prepare the things for the iCarly video.

When we get all the stuff done I grabbed my camera and prepared it to shoot but I noticed that Sam wasn't there with us.

Where is Sam? I asked Carly.

"I don't know" she answered me, "I think that she's in the kitchen eating, please go for her" she asked me.

Hmm I dunno I tell her, Sam is really serious about her food, what if she hits me for stop her eating time?

"Please for me" Carly said.

She knows that I can't say no to that words.

Okay but if I don't survive it will be your fault I said while leaving the iCarly studio with Carly laughing into it.

I went downstairs to found Griffin talking to Sam, they were really close, closer than Sam and I when we had our first kiss, hmm wait why am I thinking on this, whatever, they seem to be talking but I know that Griffin had other intentions.

I went completely downstairs and they both saw me and Sam Break of Griffin (YEAH! O.o? )

Then I told Sam that we need her for the iCarly video a she said "yeah" and keep staring at Griffin.

To get her out of the trance I said "well c'mon" and we both went upstairs.

When we walked into the iCarly studio I remembered that we needed a cable for my laptop so I went downstairs again.

I took the cable and I was prepared to go upstairs, again, but I saw Griffin that apparently was talking with himself.

I walked closer to him I was doing it really quietly because I didn't want that he look me. Then I got enough closer to hear him, he was saying:

Oh Sam gullible Sam I got you! Now you are going to help me to make Carly jealous and then get her back.

He had a devilish smirk on his face, I didn't know what to do, but then was an image of Carly saying me: Freddie BE a MAN! So I decided to confront Griffin.

I asked Griffin, Are you using Sam?

He looked surprised but on a bad way.

"What? Were you spying me?" he answered.

No! I told him (yeah I lied but what else would I say?), I was looking for some iCarly stuff and I accidentally heard you, just answer are you using her?

"No I'm not "using" Sam and you have to stop listening people conversations" "Badffin" said.

G! I heard you! And plus you weren't talking with somebody so literally is not a conversation (go Freddie! go Freddie!).

Griffin was angry it was so obvious that I had won.

"What if I'm doing it? And you said Sam wasn't your friend so why are you trying to help her now?" Griffin said.

I didn't mean it, she is more that my friend she's my best friend, I'm going to tell her about this.

I was going upstairs but "Muffin" stopped me.

"She´s not going to believe you, you are in love with Carly, and Sam knows it, who do you think she's going to believe me or you? He said.

I was about to give him a punch in the face (well not really) but Carly yelled from the studio saying: "Freddie hurry up!" so I had to go.

**|A/C: They didn't ask for help on iCarly because the internet connection was so hot that it melted, and there was no signal for phones, I write this bcuz some of you have to be thinking of it ;D |**

**Sam´s POV**

Finally Fredwitch came with the "cable" so now let's do the vid.

**|They make the video| **

Girls that video was awesome it was extremely hilarious! Benson said.

(I think that for nubs like him the word awesome should be prohibited)

Whatever I said and Carly as always said thanks with a smile on her face.

Freddork continued talking about the video and I started to feel thirsty so I ask Carly to go for some juice.

Carly, Fredweird and I went to the kitchen and toke our drinks.

Carly's face went into a thinking one and then she asked Frednub and me if we have done the homework the Mrs. Brigs gave us.

I didn't know that we had homework I thought.

"Yup as I always do" Freddie said.

both Carly and Fredwho knew that I haven't do it so Carly told me to go up and do it with her, but I never said that I was actually going to do it.

"We are stuck here and I don't think we are going to leave soon so don't worry about that Carls" I said.

"Hmm but still I want to do it I feel guilty if I don't" she said.

"Bye" Carly said and leave Freddie and me in the kitchen.

Can we talk? Fredhead asked.

I stared at him, "hmm ok but don't waste my time!" I said.

"Well this is hard to explain but I heard Griffin saying that he was using you to make Carly jealous and be her boyfriend again" Fredtech said.

Griffin isn't doing that! He said that he was over Carly! I clarified on a rude voice tone.

What? You believed him? Freddie asked.

"Hmm I think so" was my answer.

Fredalupe was fuzzy, I can see anger on his brown eyes and I don't even know why he´s like that.

An awkward silence invaded the room.

then he asked me what I mean I didn't have the answer for that question so I just said: I don't know I just believed him!.

Freddie seem to be hurt, his eyes were telling me that.

"But Sam I'm your friend!" he said.

Yeah but you don't trust me when I tell you the bacon thing when you saved Carly's life I said.

"yeah but then I believed you and I talked with Carly" Fredweird said.

Yeah then Frednuts, you didn't believe me the moment when I told you! I said almost yelling.

Freddie stared at me and said "but- and I cut him saying: I dunno dude I don't wanna talk about this I don't wanna fight ok?

"Allright" -he said-"hmm I think I'm gonna help Carly with her homework you know"

Sure go, I said and he left the kitchen and went upstairs.

**Sam Alone**

Why the dork will help me? Hmm well you help him a couple of times Sam! But will that be true? Who is lying me? Hmm I have to talk with Griffin.

**Carly's POV**

**|Freddie and Carly upstairs|**

Oh why Mrs. Brigs has to be so mean she gave us lots of homework, luckily I'm really smart so I can do it but still it's a lot!. "

Hey Carly did you end the homework?" A voice behind me said. It was Freddie.

"Sit and yeah it's almost finished" I said.

"Great" Freddie said, "I need to talk to you Carly".

What happened? I asked worriedly.

"Well I just talked with Sam" he said.

OMG did you guys fight?

"No we really talk" Freddie said.

Oh about what? I asked him.

"Well I heard Griffin saying that he was using Sam to make you jealous and get you back".

That's so weird he break up with me! And I told him that I was over him. I said a little bit anger.

"Yeah but maybe he still loves you", Freddie said.

"And what did Sam said? I asked.

"Hmm well she said "nah I talked with him and he said that he don't like Carly anymore blah, blah" Freddie said copying Sam´s voice.

Well we have to make her know that she's not right! I said.

While I was talking to Freddie I notice that his eyes were sad, He can lie but his eyes can't.

"Hmm I dunno if she likes him is her problem" Freddie said.

Yeah but she's our best friend we have to take care of her! I said don't giving up.

"Yeah but she doesn't believed me!" Freddie said getting up of the beanbag.

Why you are so mad? I said getting up the beanbag too.

"Because I don't like the fact that Griffin is using Sam, She's wild, crazy, and loves to heart people like me but she doesn't deserve that. Freddie said.

I know Freddie I told him with a little smile.

"Soon she will believe me" Freddie said smiling.

Yeah don't worry I replied.

"Hey have you seen my pear-pod?" Freddie asked.

I was about to answer but he cuted me.

"My mom is gonna freak out if I don't found it, I'm gonna search it, bye Carls", Freddie said while leaving the room.

**|A/C: yeah I know why Freddie's mom is not breaking the door to save her little baby, well she died, haha no just kidding, she is on a "One week aggressive parents convention" :D |**

**Well… see you on the next chapter :D**


	2. Muffin its knocked

**Hey people :D I hope you like it :D **

**I don't own iCarly, its property of Dan Schneider. **

**|Flashback|**

_**Sam Alone**_

_Why the dork will help me? Hmm well you help him a couple of times Sam! But will that be true? Who is laying me? Hmm I have to talk with Griffin._

**|End of flashback| lol**

**Spencer´s POV **

Purple, Purple, Purple Pig

Purple, Purple, Purple Pig

I'm gonna make a purple pig

I dunno why, I'm just gonna make it

**|A/C: lol the worst song ever XD|**

Oh my purple friend you're getting so gorgeous no one is gonna bother you right now, everybody is gonna be so jealous of you.

"Hey Spence why aren't you fixing the A/C" Sam said.

Well Sam I got tired, an artist needs to be inspired to do some things.

"Hmm so when are you going to start fixing the A/C?" she asked.

Are you gonna hit me? I ask worriedly.

"Yup" she said

Hmm I think that now it's a good time.

"Yeah I think that too" she said, hey have you seen Griffin? She asked.

Yeah he was listening music in my room, I said annoyed.

"Oh! Well, so how long lefts for the A/C to be fixed?" Sam asked

Well I dunno maybe one hour, I told her.

"Awesome!" she said.

Or one day, I finished my sentence

"Oh well, I can stand one day with this nubs" Sam said.

"I'm gonna continue" I said.

"Yeah and do it fast I'm sweatinglike my aunt Kristen" Sam said.

I met her aunt months ago, so I knew how serious the deal was.

"Well I'm gonna do something, wish me luck" Sam said.

Good luck, and don't hurt anybody I said.

No promise, she replied and left.

**Griffin`s POV**

Running Away? Ughhh Fredward its dorker than I thought, just nubs have that song on their pear-pods.

"Hey what are you doing?" A voice said next to me.

Hey Sam. just listening to Freddie's dorky music.

"Oh, I wanna talk" she said.

Well I'm here I said on a sarcastic tone.

"Well Freddie told me that you still love Carly and you are trying to get her back" she said.

Damn it, Frednub talked with her.

Sam he was lying he's just jealous, I would never do something like that, I really like you.

"I think I like you too" Sam said while smiling.

I got her, I thought.

**|Meanwhile Freddie is looking for his pear-pod; he found Spencer fixing the A/C and asks him if he has seen it, Spencer tells Freddie that Griffin had it and that he was in his room and then Freddie goes to Spencer's room|**

You really like me? I said with a smile on my face I was pretty good acting I can't believe she believed me.

"Yeah I think so" Sam said with a big smile on her face.

I can believe one part of my plan to get Carly back is finished I just have to make sure that Carly see us together and she will freak out and get back with me yeah!. There was just one thing left to make this 100% true for Sam, so I leaned and kiss her.

While I was kissing Sam I saw the door open Sam didn't see it so I keep going I thought its gonna be Carly but no, it was Fredward Benson so I started to kiss Sam more passionate, Fredward saw us and leave, now he's going to tell Carly so he will do the job for me.

**|Sam and Griffin stop kissing each other both smile and Griffin leaves|**

**Sam´s POV**

That was weird, cute, but weird, I can't believe I make out with Griffin, it's so weird. I didn't feel the same when I kissed freduchini.

I'm not saying that griffin is a bad kisser, but also I'm not saying that Freddie is, hmm I think I felt something bcuz it was my first kiss, I'm fuzzy, momma wants ham.

**|Sam goes to the kitchen|**

**Freddie's POV**

I can't believe that Sam kissed that Pee Wee Nub, well it's her life; she can do what she wants. Am I jealous? No way! It's Sam! Freddie SAM!  The blonde headed demon that always picks on you! You can't be jealous Ugh!

**|Freddie in the kitchen thinking when Sam come in|**

I can't tell her that I saw her kissing Griffin, what can I do? Maybe I should ignore her...

"Hey have you seen Carly?" the beautiful blonde said behind me. Wait. Beautiful? Freddie you need to stop doing that!

"Fredweird I SAID have you seen Carly?" Sam said while eating a slice of ham.

I dunno, I think she's upstairs I said.

"Oh ok see ya fredweird", she said while going away.

**|Freddie get´s up of the chair and goes to the living room where Spencer was fixing the A/C|**

Hey Spence, I said not so excited.

"Hey dude why the sad hey Spence..." He said.

Well Sam likes Griffin Ugh!

"So what about that" Spencer said on an Innocent tone.

Griffin it's using Sam to make Carly jealous, that is, I said getting anger.

"Oh but I though you and Sam wanna kill each other! Why you care?" Spencer said.

No, I mean we don't have a friendship like Carly and I, but still we do have a friendship, we are fighting every time but still she and Carly are my best friends.

"Well I think you don't have a friendship with Sam bcuz I think that you like her, if you don't, you wouldn't be so worry about her" Spencer said while a big smile started to appear on his face.

What? I don't like Sam!

"Yeah" Spencer said on a sarcastic tone

I don't like her Spencer!

"Okay" he said on a sarcastic tone again.

Well forget that, I need to get out of here, I'm gonna help you with the A/C.

**Sam´s POV**

Carly! I said shouting.

"What?" Carly said, the voice came of her room.

I have to tell you something I said really excited.

"Tell me" Carly said very curious, it's so obvious that she loves gossips.

I kissed Griffin! I said.

I was starting to sound like those dump girls ugh.

What? You kee- kee kissed Griffin? Carly said muttering.

YEAH! I said, Carly seem to be angry and I didn't know why.

"Don't you talk with Freddie?" Carly said.

Yeah I talk with the nub he say some weird stuff, wait he said you that too?

"I can't believe that you kissed Griffin after talk with Freddie!" she said, at this point Carly really was angry.

I thought Freddie was lying me! I said.

"But Freddie is your friend! Does Freddie know about the kiss?" Carly asked.

No, you are the first that I talk about the kiss.

"Are you going to tell him?" She asked.

Hmm I don't know, maybe, will see.

Carly would never lie me… Maybe, Freddork is saying the truth. I should talk with Griffin

**|Sam goes and searches Griffin|**

Hey Griffin… we need to talk.

"Sure about what babe" he said.

I think that our thing you know it's not going to work.

"Woah woah! You just said that you liked me! NO BABE DUMPS GRIFFIN"

But I'm not a "babe", I said with a stupid voice, while going away.

Griffin stopped me by taking my wrist, I tried to walk away but damn he's really strong!

**Little Freddie's POV**

Hmm I can't stop thinking´ bout Sam, I need to talk with her.

Spencer I'm tired I'm gonna rest, I'll be back later.

"WAIT, are you going to talk with Sam?" Spencer said with an "I said it face".

Yeah I'm gonna talk with her I said while leaving the room.

I Looked for Sam I can't found her… then I saw her! And Griffin too… but they weren't kissing or something it seemed that they were fighting, Griffin was grabbing Sam´s wrist, she was fighting and he wasn't letting her go.

Griffin let her go I said with a firm voice.

"Ha-ha, what did you just said Fredward?"

I said LET-HER-GO! "What will happen if I don't?" Griffin said with an evil smirk on his face.

This I said and after that I give Griffin a punch directly on his face (woah I'm getting stronger :D yay)

The punch that I gave to Griffin made him to drop Sam´s wrist, Griffin looked so mad and Sam had a surprised look on her face.

**Sam´s POV**

Oh Man! I can't believe that Freddie just hit Griffin! And he hit him to help me, Cool.

Griffin was so mad… he take a breath and then started to punch Freddie! There were lots of punches, He throw a punch to Freddie´s face and his nose started to bleed.

I was speechless, Griffin was keeping punching Freddie, and I gotta do something. I take a breath and gave a punch to Griffin with all the force that I had, he fall to the ground. I think I knock out him, Good job momma.

Freddie was standing there with his nose bleeding.

I'm gonna look for something, I'll be back I said, and then I came back with a small first aid kit.

I knew that Carly had one of those bcuz I'm always hitting someone you know.

"You really knocked him Sam", Freddie said surprised.

I know… C´mon I need to clean your face Freddie, I said while having a piece of cotton on my hand.

"You just sounded like my mom" Freddie said and we both started laughing.

I cleaned his face, and finally his nose stopped bleeding.

Well Frederly you´re all clean, thanks for that Griffin thing I said while throwing the cotton on Carly´s couch.

"Wait but you hit and knock him!" Freddie said.

Yeah I know but the intention is what counts.

"Why Griffin was so mad at you?" he asked.

Oh! I broke up with him I said.

Freddie´s hurt face turn onto an excited face.

"Really? Wait why?" He asked with a little smirk on his face.

Well I talked with Carly and she made me realize that you were saying the truth.

Freddie smiled and said "Oh!"

So… why are you here? I asked.

"Oh well nothing" he said.

Tell me! I yelled.

"Ok I was here to talk with you" he said getting nervous.

Really? About what? I said and now I was a little bit curious.

"Uh nothing, well, bout…this", Freddie took my waist and lean, he kissed me.

I was a little shocked about it, but almost instantly I kissed him back. The radio was on and "Running Away" started playing, it was so perfect, we stopped kissing when the song ended.

We were going to have another kiss but Spencer came running.

"Dudes I fixed the A/C, oh yeah oh yeah oh yeah!" he said while doing a random dance.

"Whaaaaaat? Finally!" Carly yelled while coming downstairs.

Spencer turned on the A/C and it worked! But then it gets on fire…

Freddie and I said "Chizz" and Spencer started to cry (fake) .We all turned off the fire.

"Hey wassup with Griffin on the floor" Spencer asked all tired.

"Oh! Sam knocked him" Freddie said and we all started laughing.

The door started to sound like there was a crash behind it, then the door broke in two parts and Mrs. Benson was behind it with a chainsaw, she came running and hugged Freddie

"Aww my Freddiebear I missed you so much! She said while squeezing Freddie.

Thanks to that crazy lady we all were free; for once in my all life I was happy to see her.

"Why did you break our door?" Spencer said.

"Well I knocked twice, and you didn't answer, what else could I do?" Mrs. Benson said.

"Hmm ok" Spencer said with a weird look on his face. "Carly lets bring Griffin home" he said while grabbing Griffin´s one foot.

"Hmm yeah" Carly said .She grabbed the other foot and they drag out Griffin of the apartment.

"Fredward come with me, I'm going to give you a tick bath" Mrs. Benson said.

I started laughing that lady its nuts.

Freddie was angry, he said that he has grown up and he didn't need those tick baths.

"Oh! My dear" Mrs. Benson said.

"Oh mom! I'll go home later you better go and rest", Freddie said.

Wow I had listened Freddie to talk to his mom like that just once, it was awesome.

"Well Freddie my dear, Samantha, good bye". Freddie´s mom said.

C´ya Mrs. B I said.

"Bye mom", Freddie said.

"So" I hear Freddie say.

So…, I continued.

He got closer and kissed me, we were kissing like 20 seconds but Carly stepped in.

She was shocked but happy at the same time, she got nervous and said "Well guys I gotta… that thing…you know… bye she said while going away with a little smile on her face.

"Bye Carls" we both Freddie and I said.

So… now we´re… you know… dating? Freddie asked a little bit nervous

"What do you think nub" I said and kissed him.

**|Next Day at school |**

**Normal POV**

Carly it´s at her locker grabbing some books and Wendy steps in.

"Hi Carly I didn't heard anything about you in the all weekend!" Wendy said.

"Yeah I know, long story Wendy", Carly said while smiling and closing her locker.

Then Freddie and Sam come to Sam´s locker holding hands,

"Hey Carls! Sup Wendy!" Sam said.

"Hi Wendy and Carly" Freddie said.

"OH-MY-GOSH! Are Sam and Freddie holding hands!" Wendy said.

She couldn't be more surprised, Carly giggled and said yeah.

"Well Sam I have to go to my class see you on the cafeteria later" Freddie said and gave Sam a quick cute kiss.

"See you later Wendy" he said.

"Bye" Carly and Sam said.

OH-MY-GOSH did Freddie kissed Sam? And he´s still alive? Wendy said even more surprised.

"Yeah" Carly said and started laughing.

"Girls, I've missed so much!" Wendy said a little bit sad.

Yeah, Carly said, and Wendy gave her a weird look and walk away.

"Well I gotta go Class. Bye Sam!" Carly yelled while running to her class.

"Bye Carly", Sam said while eating a piece of bacon that she had on her locker.

**|On Carly´s| **

Sam and Freddie were sitting on Carly's couch, Carly was on the kitchen then Spencer came down with a big smile on his face.

"Guys guess what" he asked.

"I dunno just spit it out" Sam said.

"Ok guys! I'm going back to lawyer school".

What? Carly Freddie and Sam asked at the same time.

"Just kidding you guys, Carly what we have for dinner", Spencer said laughing and Freddie, Sam and Carly laughed too.

**Well that's all :D I'm not so happy with the end :/, tell me if I have to change it or if it's ok :D I hope you liked the story :D**


End file.
